Collars are used for many different purposes. These purposes range from providing a connection/handling point between an animal and an animal handler to a fashion accessory for individuals and animals. There are common problems associated with collars and their use, however, and the overall effectiveness of the collar is compromised by these problems. Often, the user of the collar ignores these drawbacks and uses the collar despite the disadvantages. If the user considers the drawbacks too significant, then the user may limit the amount of use of the collar and thereby sacrifice functionality.
Collars are often used by animal handlers in an effort to control the movement of a pet in order to provide a measure of safety for the animal. The collar is attached to the animal (such as a dog or a cat) and a loop is extended from the collar to allow a leash to be connected to the collar. The animal handler may then control the animal by guiding the leash which in turn directs the animal in a desired direction. While well intentioned, some collars do not allow for an animal handler to control other aspects of the animal and therefore they have a serious drawback. An exemplary drawback occurs when collars are used in differing weather conditions. Animals, by their very nature, often produce body scents which can become more pronounced under certain weather conditions. These scents, while being potentially helpful to the animal in certain situations, can offend the handler and others. Changing environmental conditions, such as when the animal is wet or hot, can further amplify the effects of the odors produced.
While scented materials may be hung around the neck of an animal to compensate for the animal odors such hanging materials can become cumbersome or even dangerous to the animal, as these materials may catch on protruding objects the animal passes in its travels. Alternatively, spray chemicals can be used to scent the animal. This can result in allergic reactions of the skin of the animal.
There is therefore a need to provide a collar that will allow the masking of an animals scent under different environmental conditions.
There is also a need to provide a restraint system for an animal that will allow a handler to have control of the animal in a safe and efficient manner.
There is a further need to provide a collar system to allow an individual to accessorize and personalize their pet.
There is a further need to provide a collar system that will allow the overall scent of an animal to change and additionally allow the scents dispersed by the collar to be modified according to the wishes of a user.
There is a further need to provide a collar system that will allow an animal to be scented, but not become a hindrance to the animal as the animal travels about.